


Revolution Revolution

by Rthewitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Mirror Mirror (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mirror Mirror AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rthewitch/pseuds/Rthewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom is falling apart and one brave prince has to wake up and realise that he needs to do something.</p><p>((I will post a better summary when I can actually think of one.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away. There was a queen who gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The new prince had beautiful golden hair that was almost like the sun, and his skin was perfect. Which is completely normal for a baby, let's be honest. They called him Enjolras. Unfortunately the king died shortly after the baby's birth and the queen was left to bring up her new born child.

 

The queen taught the prince everything: how to sew, how to play the piano (which he, quite frankly, failed at), and all the other things. But she couldn't teach him all the boy stuff, like how to fight and be a boy. So she sought to marry again for her son's sake.

 

The queen eventually found a very handsome, very beautiful man to marry. If you didn't know, that man was me. The queen fell desperately in love with me and gave me her all. One day the queen had to go on some official business leaving her beloved son with me to care for.

 

The queen never came back. She lost herself in the woods and her son was ever so devastated. He ran out into the woods to look for her, but when he couldn't find her, his little heart shattered.

 

This is my story, by the way,  not Enjolras'. This about how I ruled over the isolated and desolated kingdom.

 

~**~

 

Enjolras looked out of his room surveying the mass landscape before him. He sighed as a bluebird flew onto  the banister of the balcony and pecked lightly at his hand. Enjolras looked down at the bird and smiled sadly.

 

"Hungry?" he mumbled and went inside. He sliced off a piece of apple and took the seed out of it. He put the seed in front of the bird and it are the seed; the bird flew off leaving Enjolras lonely.

 

"And that's my life: boring," Enjolras muttered and flung himself onto the bed. He put his hands behind his back and smiled up at the ceiling. It was meant to be his eighteenth birthday today, and what a birthday it was turning out to be.

 

Enjolras rolled onto his side and looked at his calendar; it was the gala today and Enjolras supposed that as it was he was now eighteen Montparnasse would let him go.

 

Enjolras went downstairs and into the throne room where Montparnasse was playing a game of 'human chess' against Calquesous. "C to E4," Montparnasse called lazily to his courtiers. A woman in a gold gown walked to the square.

 

"D to A2," Calquesous instructed his purple chess 'pieces'.

 

"Enjolras, is there a fire?" Montparnasse murmured. Enjolras froze on the spot and turned to face Montparnasse. "Come here." Montparnasse tapped the side of throne and Enjolras begrudgingly sat down beside him.

 

"Is there a fire?" Montparnasse asked again. Enjolras frowned up at him and opened his mouth to answer him. "D to A3." A man walked about the board and stopped next to one of Calquesous courtiers. The ship that was balanced on his head drew cannons and fired at the other boat. The other man walked off of the board as the others applauded Montparnasse.

 

"I do not know what you mean," Enjolras told Montparnasse.

 

"Is your room on fire? Because I have no idea why you would be bugging me," Montparnasse scolded Enjolras. "You know what, I don't know what annoys me most."

 

Montparnasse cupped Enjolras chin in his hand and forced him to look at him. "Is it your stupid voice or the hair?" Montparnasse pondered. "I think it's the hair!" He pulled on Enjolras' hair making him wince at the force.

 

"All I thought was that as it's my eighteenth birthday you would let me go to the gala," Enjolras said bitterly, forcing himself to not snap.

 

"Well stop thinking," Montparnasse snapped and tapped Enjolras on the cheek.

 

"D to C3!" Calquesous called out. Enjolras sighed and walked away from the game. He could always sneak into the gala. Enjolras walked down to the kitchens to speak with Cosette, she would know what to do.

 

"Cosette!" Enjolras called as he ran down the steps to the kitchen. There was the sound of people rummaging about and muffled voices, but all was in order when Enjolras entered the kitchen. A bit too in order. Everyone was looking suspicious and Cosette had something behind her back.

 

"Um, is everything alright here?" Enjolras asked.

 

"Surprise!" everyone called out, and Cosette revealed a cake and a box.

 

"You remembered?" Enjolras stated and grinned. Enjolras didn't smile often - he never really had a lot to smile about - but when he did it was a genuine smile. Enjolras blew out the candle on the cake and took the box from Cosette as she cut the cake up into slices. She knew that Enjolras would complain if they didn't share it out.

 

Enjolras opened the box to reveal a dagger with an ebony handle. He marvelled at it for a while before taking it from the box. Cosette sat down next to him as he smiled at the dagger.

 

"It was your father's before he died," Cosette told him, "before Parnasse took the throne and turned this place into a hell hole."

 

"He does have his good points," Enjolras mumbled.

 

"Like what?" Cosette snapped.

 

"He's... Um... Some people find him attractive," Enjolras said almost as a question.

 

"Personality before looks, Enjolras, personality before looks," Cosette told him.

 

"I know," Enjolras told her, "but the kingdom can't be that bad, can it?"

 

"I think it'll be best if you saw for yourself," Cosette muttered. She patted Enjolras' leg and went back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Montparnasse strutted into his room and walked through a side door. The room was filled with extraordinary objects, mostly in glass jars, but Montparnasse ignored all of these and headed straight for a mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall," he drawled.

 

He stepped into the mirror and the glass turned to a liquid; consuming him. Montparnasse then resurfaced from a lake in almost another world. He walked into a completely thatched house and sat on a wicker chair.

 

"You've been using magic again," a voice told him.

 

"So?" Montparnasse spat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. A reflection of him appeared in front of him.

 

"You know the price of using magic," the reflection told him.

 

"I know!" Montparnasse snapped.

 

"I am merely a reflection of you," it said. "Well, I don't have the wrinkles."

 

"They're not wrinkles," Montparnasse snapped, "they're... crinkles."

 

"Of course." It smirked at Montparnasse.

 

"I want Enjolras dead," Montparnasse said lazily.

 

"You know the price," it warned him.

 

"Fine! I'll just get Marius to do it! The fool will do anything," Montparnasse snapped and stormed away from his reflection.

 

~**~

 

Two people rode through the woods dressed in fine clothes. "Look, I don't care what you say, this place is freaking me out!" the girl snapped.

 

"Éponine, they're only stories," the man moaned. There was a rummage in one of the bushes beside them and Éponine's horse whinnied slightly.

 

"They say there's a monster here. A man eating monster," Éponine hissed.

 

"There is nothing in these woods!" the man snapped. All of a sudden the man's horse raised her front legs and threw him off of her back. She ran away leaving him in the snow as a group of men ambushed him.

 

Éponine sped off with her horse. The man glared after her and unsheathed his sword. "Come on then," the man challenged them. One of them hit him on the head with a wooden staff and the man sunk to his knees. He regained his senses and stood up again.

 

The man heard a horse approach and saw Éponine lying across the saddle on her stomach. Her hands and legs were tied and the man had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. One of the men took his chance and knocked the man back to the ground and tied his hands, and legs together.

 

The man kicked out at the other man as he chucked him to the ground. The other man fell to the ground beside Éponine. She poked the man and looked at the other man who was next to her. His legs were about a metre away from him, but something was wrong.

 

The man flung his head back in annoyance and groaned. The men were dwarves. He had just lost to a group of dwarves.

 

"Give us all your money and your clothes," one of them instructed.

 

"You can't make us," Éponine snapped. The dwarves produced swords and pointed them at the two. "Although we are open to persuasion."

 

Luckily Éponine wore men's clothes so underneath she was wearing a T-shirt and trousers. Unfortunately for the man, he wasn't wearing an undershirt. The dwarves tied the two up and  left them hanging from a tree.

 

"When we get home, not a word," the man said through gritted teeth.

 

"Of course," Éponine said evilly.

 

"Say it," the man warned.

 

Éponine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not a word."

 

~**~

 

Enjolras strolled through the woods and sighed to himself. He remembered the village very well; everyone was very happy there and were always celebrating. He kicked up some of the snow and glared at the bits that flew into his face.

 

"I suppose it could be worse."

 

"How could it possibly be worse?"

 

"You're right, I'm stuck with you!"

 

"I don't exactly want to be stuck with you either."

 

Enjolras walked further up the path and saw two people hanging from a rope; he began laughing at the ridiculous sight. "In all my life and dreams I'd never have thought I'd see this," Enjolras commented.

 

The people looked at him and then at each other. "I'm Éponine and this is Grantaire slash R, we have been summoned to King Mont-" the girl began before Grantaire cut her off.

 

"We are commoners, just commoners. Now let us down," Grantaire ordered.

 

"Commoners," Enjolras echoed, small traces of an evil smile played on his lips. "Only if you say please."

 

"This is ridiculous. If you don't let us down there'll be severe consequences," Grantaire snapped.

 

"Consequences?" Enjolras echoed again. "And I thought you were commoners?"

 

"We are," Éponine moaned, "now please let us down, sir." Enjolras nodded and drew his father's dagger. He walked behind them and brought his arm up.

 

"No, no, not like that," Grantaire said quickly. But it was too late. Enjolras brought his arm down and cut through the rope. They fell and landed on their backs, Éponine was first to stand up.

 

"Thank you," she said.

 

"Do you need help breaking your bonds?" Enjolras asked.

 

"Thanks," Éponine said again as Enjolras cut through her bonds. She instantly grabbed and tugged at the rope bonding her feet.

 

Enjolras walked towards Grantaire but stumbled and fell into him. "Sorry," Enjolras mumbled and cut Grantaire's bonds.

 

"Thank you sir," Grantaire muttered. He covered his chest and smiled awkwardly down at Enjolras who had caught himself staring at Grantaire. "Well, we'll be off." Grantaire and Éponine walked away in the direction of the castle.

 

"So inconspicuous," Éponine muttered to Grantaire, "We're just commoners, my ass."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjolras walked through the village: small children looked up at him with lifeless eyes, women held out begging hands to him, and men glared at him and his rich clothes. A boy with sandy-blond hair walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

 

"Please, do you have any food to spare," he begged. A little girl with brown hair walked up behind him and hid away from Enjolras. Enjolras only nodded at them and noticed their mother approaching.

 

"How did the village turn out to be such a desolate place? When I came with my mother this place was full of laughter, singing, and dancing," Enjolras stated.

 

"You've been gone awhile, haven't ya?" the woman scoffed and bustled her children away.

 

~**~

 

Montparnasse was strolling about his chamber when Marius burst in. "Your majesty," he said with a quick bow, "a man is here."

 

"So what?" Montparnasse snapped.

 

Marius sighed and shrugged slightly. "He's tall, dark, handsome, and semi-nude," he muttered. Marius knew of his king's unhealthy desire for both men and women.

 

"Why didn't you say so?" Montparnasse asked, a sick and twisted smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Tell him I'll see him soon." Marius bowed and walked out of the room. Montparnasse turned on his heel and rang for Cosette to come to his room.

 

She arrived about five minutes later to begin Montparnasse's beauty treatment - not that he needed it. Montparnasse led out on a white salon bed and closed his eyes. "Try not to like this too much," he instructed Cosette.

 

Cosette nodded and began to smear mud on his face. The next step was to get rid of all the dead skin by letting maggots eat it, Cosette then put a wasp next to Montparnasse's lips and it stung each lip making them inflate a bit. The last step was to pour cream all over his body. The cream sloshed over him and Cosette aloud herself a smile.

 

"I can feel you smiling," Montparnasse snapped and Cosette's smile quickly faded.

 

Montparnasse washed himself off, put on his best robes, and walked to the throne room to meet this stranger. This stranger was in fact Grantaire.

 

"Your highness, let me present to you Grantaire, Prince Alcott's personal artist," Éponine announced.

 

"Thanks Ponine," Grantaire mumbled through gritted teeth.

 

"Welcome Grantaire," Montparnasse greeted them, "and Grantaire's friend." Montparnasse's eyes surveyed Grantaire's muscular torso and chest. Alright, he wasn't the prettiest or handsomest face he had ever seen, but, hell, he was fit.

 

"So smooth, yet hairy," Montparnasse thought. Well, thought he had thought but had in fact said out loud. Grantaire opened and closed his mouth again before awkwardly raising his arms to cover his chest.

 

"If your highness would be so kind to allow me a shirt," Grantaire mumbled to the floor.

 

"Must you?" Montparnasse asked. Grantaire nodded and glared at a sniggering Éponine. "If you must. Marius, get the poor man a shirt."

 

"Of course. What style would you like sir?" Marius asked him as he stepped down from beside the throne. Grantaire was about to answer but was cut off.

 

"A simple covering," Montparnasse ordered.

 

"A simple covering it is!" Marius exclaimed and bustled off.

 

"We were attacked by bandits, your highness," Grantaire told him.

 

"Oh my, surely not," Montparnasse gasped.

 

"Surely so," Grantaire mumbled. Marius returned with a blanket and draped it around Grantaire's shoulders.

 

"You may retire here," Montparnasse said lazily.

 

"Thank you, your highness," Grantaire said. He bowed and followed Marius out of the room.

 

~**~

 

Later on that day Éponine was given a new attire which made her look like a pink cupcake. Grantaire walked to the door with her to say farewell. "I can't believe you agreed to wear that." Grantaire smirked.

 

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not wearing a sheet," Éponine sniffed.

 

"Hey! It's not my fault the king has an excellent sense of men's clothing," Grantaire said sarcastically.

 

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Éponine asked, changing the subject.

 

 "Prince Alcott needs allies, if I stay here he'll get another," Grantaire stated.

 

"I'll be back," Éponine reassured him.

 

"Wearing that?"

 

"At least I'll return with my pants on," Éponine jeered and walked away from him, waving at him before she disappeared through the doors.

 

~**~

 

Enjolras trudged back to the castle; completely appalled at what he had just witnessed. He ran down to the kitchens and let Cosette embrace him as he retold his wake up call to reality.

 

"It's ok," Cosette whispered into his hair, "you would have found out anyway." That didn't help at all and Enjolras shuddered in her arms.

 

"I have to do something," he muttered.

 

"But not now, the king must never know that you left the castle," Cosette cooed.

 

"I know, I know," Enjolras said and straightened up. "Whether he likes it or not, I'm going to that gala."

 

~**~

 

"What do you mean we're broke?" Montparnasse snapped.

 

"I never said we," Marius stated under his breath.

 

"That artist. He's the prince's personal artist, he has to have a lot of money, right?" Montparnasse asked hysterically.

 

"Right," Marius agreed slowly.

 

"So, if I marry him I will have money again, won't I?" Montparnasse asked.

 

"Yes your highness," Marius confirmed.

 

"Then I shall marry him. At the gala I will seduce him and he will become mine," Montparnasse said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave Kudos and comments please!


End file.
